LAND BEFORE TIME, The Dinosaur Named Thorn'
by Gyromice89
Summary: Reincarnation is one of the religious or philosophical concepts that the soul, or spirit, begins a new life in a new body after it's biological body experiences death. Do you believe in it?
1. Chapter 1

**LAND BEFORE TIME**

**The Dinosaur Named Thorn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original storyline of ''LAND BEFORE TIME'' or its original characters**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Imagine a world very different before the time of man, even before the time of the first mammals. Millions of years ago our planet was filled with prehistoric plants which splendour went far beyond our imagination. Some plants we never will know of, and there may be animals that we will never discover in our lifetime.

But what we do know is that millions of years ago our planet was ruled by the mighty beasts that ruled the land for generations to generations. The mighty animals were called dinosaurs and they came in different sizes and colors. Some absolutely massive and some as small as a kitten.

These giants also came in three different kinds. Plant eaters that ate only plant substances, while omnivores ate plants, meat, and berries. Then there was the dreaded carnivores that hunted solely for the herbivores and omnivores.

This was fact, and I could understand it. But what I never would have believed in, was reincarnation. **Reincarnation** is one of the religious or philosophical concepts that the soul, or spirit, begins a new life in a new body after it's biological body experiences death.

Do you believe in it?

I certainly wasn't expecting it to happen to me after three years of having to suffer through cancer and then die at the age of twenty-five.

Even more, I would never have believed that it would be in an entirely different world ( which I learned in time), and become a creature that I believed I'd never see walking with my own eyes.

But even that knowledge came to me much later.

All I knew at first was that I'd been cooped up into a very small space with no light and very little room.

I was alone, confused and frightened.

Where was I exactly? Good question, because the only thing I could think of was that I was inside an egg. But what kind, and what exactly was I doing inside an egg. What in the world was I born into exactly and who were my caretakers? Again a good question, but I really couldn't see anything with my eyes.

I breathed in and out, in and out and would repeat it several more times in my life as an egg.

What I did know that in mind and soul, I was still Ronja Elisa Katariina; a human that had died from an internal illness.

But beyond that, I had no idea.

I wanted to scream in frustration for not knowing, but all that came out was a loud squeack. A squeck? I decided to move my back legs a little, and found myself moving an extra appendix that felt like a tail.

A tail?

What exactly had I become?

I squeacked again, louder this time and was answered by a soothing voice talking to me from somewhere outside my tiny space. I also felt the someone nodge my egg gently.

'' Calm down little one.'' the soothing voice said to me.'' Little one, Its not your time to come out yet. ''

'' So its not my time to hatch yet?'' I thought nervously.'' How long must I wait, then? And how do I know I'm ready.''

I uttered a despondent squeack and settled down in the little space I had and closed my eyes tight against the already surrounding darkness around me.

All I could do was wait.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

LAND BEFORE TIME

The Dinosaur Named Thorn

Disclaimer: I do not own the original storyline of ''LAND BEFORE TIME'' or its original characters

CHAPTER 2

Time did pass much slower than I'd hoped it would, but time did pass and I began to see a change in the interior of my little egg.

There was more light shining through the shell that had become thinner and thinner as time passed (later I began to think that it was the sign for us hatchlings to know that it was our time to join the world) and the sounds around me became more clear to my undeveloped ears; and yet my eyesight was still extremely poor.

In time, my hatch-day did come, but when it did come I must have become sleepy at some point that day, because I never realized that today was the day of my hatching and my other sisters had already begun to call out to their parents with small squeking sounds.

If I had been awake to realize what was happening I would have known they were telling our parents that they were ready to come out.

I never heared the faint sounds of the eggs being cracked open by my would be sisters, or heard my parents happy voices as they nuzzled them one by one as they were revealed to them.

I missed seeing their awestruck looks as they watched one of my sisters running around still half stuck in the egg, and ramming into our parents when just a newborn; a story I was later told by my father when I asked about my hatch-day.

I never saw my parents happy expressions fall when they realized that they still had one unhatched egg in their nest; not the heartbroken tears that came to my mothers eyes as she looked down at my unblemished home for a short moment before nuzzling my father; who nuzzled her back.

I didn't realize anything, until some wise guy knocked into me by accident, knocking my egg over and making it roll. But when I did realize what was happening I uttered a high pitched squeack of startled surprise.

'' She's alive?!'' I heard a feminine voice exclaim in a joyful realization and the ground was soon quacking with heavy footsteps moved towards me.

Suddenly I felt my egg hit something solid and was brought to a halt.

_'' Yep, I'm alive and vexed and wanting to know who knocked me rolling._'' I thought as I began the painstaking job of getting myself out of the eggshell.

I could here tiny squeacks around me, and knew they were the siblings I'd been hearing for a long time now, but never been able to see them from inside my egg. It would have to take some time getting used to (having sisters,I mean), as I'd had siblings in my former life but I'd had to say a tearful goodbye to them not so long ago when my illness had overtaken me.

The siblings I'd had to leave behind were so fresh in my mind that I didn't know how to feel about these children that were now calling out ''hellos'' in child-like enthusiasm.

First my tail popped out, followed by my back legs. Finally I knocked my head forward onto the ground and the rest of the shell split apart.

Slightly disorientated and still unable to to see well, I tumbled backwards suddenly.

I cried out as I rolled down, and I could hear my parents gasp out as they tried to catch me, but were too late to spare me the next painful part for my new hatcling body. I hit something with sharp spikes or thorns, making me cry out in pain as they dug into my skin. I struggled to get out but only managed to get myself even more tangled.

I was half-blind, and starting to panic slightly; showing it by squecking in a distressed tone of voice. Thankfully they were good-parents and realized that I wouldn't be getting out on my own.

I soon heard heavy footfalls approach me and I felt blunt teeth wrap around my tail and lift me up and away from the irritating thorns.

I gave an unintelligable mumble of thanks to whoever had gotten me out of those thorns, and blinked when I felt my legs hit something solid, but warm and pebbly. I shook my head slightly, trying to shake my eyes clear.

Then I felt the nuzzle on my back and head. Warm and comforting, and I instinctively leaned into the touch.

'' Oh, my little girl. '' my mother said in a loving voice.'' My little Thorn.''

'' Thorn?'' I thought dazedly, still leaning into the nuzzle.'' Is that my new name?

It sounded odd after knowing my name in the human world had been Ronja, but I could learn to like the new name.

'' Dear, as much as I treasure this moment of our life, I feel that we should move on, now.'' a gruff, but gentle voice suddenly spoke from somewhere under me, and I was given the revealation that I was probably standing on my father's forehead.'' Its not safe to stay in one spot with the children so tiny.''

'''' You are right, Topps.'' the female spoke up, drawing away from me, which I found to my disliking. I squeacked out in protest, which in turn made my new father chuckle softly in amusement.

'' Already living up to your name, little one?'' he chuckled.'' Good job, Thorn. Keep that up and you'll become a fine threehorn, indeed.''

I almost gasped out loud at his words. Had I heard right? Did he really say threehorn? I must have heard wrong!

I wiggled around for a while, and bumped straight into something smooth and bony. Feeling around carefully I realized that it might actually be a large horn. Oh, boy!

Wiggling to the other side I felt another one of those bony things sticking out of my father's forehead. Oh, gosh!

Wiggling down I slid onto my father's snout and found myself touching another one of those bony horns.

''_GAH! __Land Before Time_!'' I moaned out inwardly, realizing what this meant.

I was actually in a world of one of my treasured childhood animation movies where the land was inhabited by giant dinosaurs and with predators waiting to seize anyone that wandered too far from the herd. Sharpteeth, and one very dangerous carnivore actually named ''Sharptooth''.

A massive T-rex with a nasty habit of going after longnecks in particular.

'' Wonderful!'' I thought in slight despair, closing my eyes tightly for a short moment.

Only a newborn and I was already feeling like there would be a lot of trouble and dangerous encounters waiting to come in the future of my new life as a dinosaur.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
